James and Misty: Match Made in Heaven?
by readbooks172
Summary: Hey all! do not kill me because they're slightly out of character. I think they're more fun this way! It's also my first time writing a pokemon fic. be kind. LOL.


Helllo! I've never tried to write a Pokemon story, but I think this turned out well. Besides the fact this is my first. I DON'T OWN THEM.  
  
ALERT ALERT. I NEED HELP! I'M TRYING TO FIND A STORY ABOUT JAMES AND MISTY, BUT I CAN'T. It's about eight or so chapters, and it's got a guy named piuso in it, and I really wanna find it cause it's a good story and stuff, but I can't! and it's getting on my nerves! LOL. James has left team rocket because they gave him a choice about either catching a Pokemon or dying, and Jessie caught it and it was supposed to be Piuso's vassal, but it couldn't and he gets adopted by a Joy, and is a Pokemon doctor. IF you can find it, please, tell me in a review! ( thank you!  
  
James and Misty: Match Made In Heaven?  
  
"Guys, what do you think about staying here for a while?" asked Ash, standing in the lobby of the Conis City pokemon center. They had been traveling for days, and this was their first sign of civilization.  
  
"Why not? We could use a little break." said Misty, popping another bite of poke chow into Togepi's mouth. "I'd like to see what's in that lake out there."  
  
"And I saw a few pokemon I'd love to observe for a while." said Tracy.  
  
"I'd like to try and catch a few of 'em!." said Ash, grinning. "Let's find a good hotel. Or we could stay in the Center."  
  
"I don't think we have enough money for a hotel. And you can only stay in the Center for a day at a time. You know that." Said Tracy.  
  
"Camping it is." Said Ash.  
  
"Where do we set up?" asked Misty.  
  
"I saw a little clearing about a mile from here that's perfect." said Tracy.  
  
Great! As soon as Nurse Joy brings out Pikachu, we'll go," said Ash.  
  
* * *  
  
"James! Meowth! Get over here!" said Jessie.  
  
The two males came running from the little makeshift camp the three had set up. "What's wrong Jessie?" asked the violet-haired young man.  
  
"Yeah! ya sounded like ya was dyin' or sumpthin'." said Meowth.  
  
"Oh be quiet! Look over there!" she snapped.  
  
The other two peered through the bushes. Misty and Togepi were enjoying a little time away from the boys. A picnic basket was sitting beside them. Misty had a fishing rod in her hand, and was doing her best to tie on a lure and keep an eye on Togepi, who was paddling in the shallows on the edge of the pond, at the same time.  
  
"It's the girl twerp. So what?" said Meowth.  
  
Jessie smacked him in the head with her fan. "You moron! If she's here, then the other two twerps can't be far behind. And where the twerps are, Pikachu is. We'll finally catch him!" she said.  
  
"How Jessie? Have you got a plan?" asked James excitedly.  
  
Jessie looked superior. "Of course I do! James, you stay here and keep your eye on the girl. When she leaves, follow her back to their camp. Remember where it is, then come back here."  
  
"And what will you be doing?" asked James, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Meowth and I will be in town doing something very important." she said, sticking her nose in the air.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Getting some food! I'm starving!" she said. Meowth and Jessie crashed through the bushes and were gone.  
  
"HEY! Bring me something back! I'm hungry too!" he shouted after them. They didn't hear. He sat down on the ground with a sigh and looked through the bushes again. She was still fishing. She may be a pest, but she's not a bad looking pest. he thought idly.  
  
* * *  
  
Misty had given up on fishing for a while and was trying to train Togepi. She put a little stick in the ground and was softly butting her head against it for togepi. Togepi laughed and squealed, but didn't hit the stick. Misty sighed and her head drooped in frustration. "Oh Togepi! I don't think you know any attacks!" she said sadly.  
  
Togepi looked at her with a big smile. "Toge! Toge priiiiii!" he squealed.  
  
Misty smiled at him. "Oh well. We can wait a little while longer to train you. You're still just a baby." She picked him up and swung him around. "And what a sweet baby you are!" Togepi squealed in delight.  
  
James smiled slightly. That little Togepi couldn't have a better trainer. His stomach growled. He grimaced. I hope Jessie and Meowth get back soon with lunch.  
  
Misty sat back down and casted again. "Maybe I'll actually catch something this time Togepi." she said. A sudden tugging on her line distracted her. "I think I've got something!" she yelled excitedly. She stood up and started to try and reel whatever it was in. She completely forgot about Togepi, who wandered away.  
  
* * *  
  
James had dozed off. He couldn't help it. Watching someone fish was so boring! Someone was tapping his face. "Jessie? Did you get the food?" he asked without opening his eyes.  
  
"Toge Priiii!" said a little voice. His eyes shot open. Togepi was patting his face, smiling his little smile.  
  
"And what are you doing over here?" he asked the little Pokemon. Peering through the bushes, he saw Misty struggling with whatever it was on the end of her line. "Oh. You took a little walk. Well, you shouldn't have. Your 'mommy' is going to be worried. How can we get you back to her without her seeing me?" he said.  
  
"TOGEPI! WHERE ARE YOU!?" screamed Misty suddenly.  
  
"Uh-oh. Sounds like she knows you're gone." said James. He peered through the bushes. Misty was searching through the bushes and in the water. She had tears running down her cheeks. "Togepi, I think I'm going to have to blow my cover." he said, sighing. He picked up the little Pokemon and made his way out of the bushes.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey twerp. You need to keep a closer eye on Togepi." said a voice.  
  
Misty straightened up from the bush she was looking under and turned around. James was there, holding a giggling Togepi. "Togepi! There you are! What're you doing with him!?" said Misty, snatching Togepi out of the Rockets arms.  
  
James frowned. "Listen little girl. I was just sitting over there minding my own business when this little guy came and started talking to me. I brought him back to you. That's all." he said, crossing his arms.  
  
Misty looked down. "I'm sorry. I was so worried about him I...."  
  
"No problem. I probably would have done the same thing. If I actually had a pokemon worth searching for." he said, making a face.  
  
Misty couldn't help herself. She giggled. James smiled. Then his stomach growled. "James, when was the last time you ate?" she asked.  
  
James thought for a minute. "I thik sometime yesterday, but I'm not sure. Might have been the day before."  
  
Misty looked at him in horror. "James! That's dangerous!"  
  
He shrugged. "If you're in Team Rocket, you get used to it after a while."  
  
"Why don't you get something to eat?"  
  
He smiled wryly. "We don't often win. If you don't win, you don't get paid. No pay means no food, because you can't steal food out of gardens and orchards in early spring."  
  
Misty thought for a minute, then started to smile. "James, Togepi and I brought a picnic. How would you like some?"  
  
James smiled. "I wouldn't say no."  
  
"Great! Come on." Misty led him over to a large hamper and started to take things out while he spread the blanket. "Let's see here, we've got some chips, sandwiches, some fruit, poke chow for Togepi, and soda. What would you like?" asked Misty, smiling at him.  
  
He smiled back. "Maybe a sandwich and an apple. I haven't eaten in so long, I might get sick if I eat too much at once."  
  
"Might be smart. But I want you to take some for later, ok?" she said.  
  
"If you insist, but honestly, don't you need it?"  
  
"Nah. We've got plenty." she looked stricken. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean..."  
  
James laughed. "You didn't offend me if that's what you're trying to say. I know you aren't broke." He took a bite and swallowed before he continued. "With the pokemon you have don't you make a lot of money when you battle?"  
  
"Not really. We don't usually bet. Just when we need extra cash. We all saved up for years so we could go on our journeys. We put the money in a bank with lots of branches, and when we need some, we stop and withdraw."  
  
"Smart. Well thought out too." said James, polishing off his apple. Togepi patted his knee, and he gave him a bite of poke chow.  
  
Misty smiled. "Huh. Usually Togepi will only let me feed him."  
  
"Don't ask me, I'm just the food despenser." said James, popping in another bite. "Are you training him yet?"  
  
She laughed. "I've been trying to train him, but he can't do any attacks."  
  
"Well, he is pretty young. When did he hatch again?"  
  
"I think it was two months ago."  
  
"There you go. He's still a baby. Better to wait a little while then try again."  
  
"I kinda figured that." she said, giggling as Togepi patted his knee, didn't get an immidiate reaction and squealed, patting harder.  
  
"Sorry Togepi, I was distracted." said James, chuckling.  
  
"Toge priiii!" giggled the baby pokemon.  
  
"What time is it?" asked Misty suddenly.  
  
"It's about four." said James. He fed the last bite of chow to Togepi, then stood up, brushing off his hands.  
  
"Awwwww. I gotta go. The guys expect me back in a little while." said Misty. She wrapped the rest of the sandwiches and some fruit up and handed it to James. "Here. I expect you to eat that too. Can't have you getting sick, can we?" she said, grinning at him.  
  
He grinned back. "I suppose not. Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome. I'll see you later." said Misty, heading towards the camp.  
  
"Bye." said James. He watched her until she was out of sight, then turned and went back to camp, the little package of food under his arm.  
  
* * *  
  
"I thought I told you to follow her and see where their camp was! And where did you get that food?" said Jessie, fuming. They had come back a short while ago to find James munching an apple and smiling to himself.  
  
"Jessie! I told you, when she went into the bushes, she started to unbuckle her suspenders! I thought she was going to... you know... and ducked back in here. When I came back out, she was gone." he lied shamelessly.  
  
"How about the food?" she asked.  
  
"I saw this kid walk by on the path. He dropped something, which turned out to be his lunch." he gave her a look. "It's really a good thing too, since you didn't bring anything back for me."  
  
Jessie had the grace to look a little ashamed. "Sorry James. Meowth and I were just so hungry, and we had so little money..."  
  
"Well, I had the sandwiches, so it's not so bad. Just don't be so greedy next time." said James.  
  
"I promise. While we were in town we got a call from the boss." said Jessie.  
  
"Do we have a new assignment?" asked James.  
  
"Well, I do. This job calls for a pair of women. I have to work with Cassidy." grimaced Jessie.  
  
"What about me and Meowth?" asked James.  
  
"Well, we have to take Meowth to the Pokecenter, because he needs his shots and a check-up, so you have the next two days off." said Jessie.  
  
"Two days? What kind of mission is this?" asked James in surprise.  
  
Jessie frowned. "Trust me, you don't want to know."  
  
James smiled in sympathy. "That bad huh?"  
  
"Oh yeah." said Jessie. She got her sleeping bag and various other things and put them in a backpack. When she finished, she stood and walked out of the clearing. "See ya James! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" she said, disappearing from sight.  
  
"And what would that be?" he yelled after her. Laughter drifted back to him. "Now, what am I gonna do for two days?"  
  
* * *  
  
When Misty got to the lake the next day, she found James lying on the bank, just finishing a banana. "Hi! did you eat like I told you to?" she asked as soon as she got within hearing range.  
  
"Yup. And I brushed my teeth afterwards, Mother." he said, chuckling.  
  
She smiled and put Togepi down. It immidiately toddled over to James and started to pat his face, giggling. "I think Togepi likes you." she said.  
  
James laughed, causing Togepi to giggle and squeal. "I wonder what your first clue was."  
  
"Maybe because he abandons me completely when he sees you?" said Misty.  
  
"That could be it. What are your plans for tomorrow?" asked James suddenly.  
  
"Basically the same as yesterday and today." she said.  
  
"Did you catch anything yesterday?" asked James, standing and picking up Togepi, who giggled. James chuckled and scratched him on the head.  
  
"Not really. A couple Magikarp." said Misty, shrugging.  
  
"I know this lake a little ways off that's got Poliwags and a few Tentacools." said James.  
  
"Wow! How far away is it?"  
  
"It's a few hours walk. That's why I asked you if you caught anything. Jessie and Meowth aren't here, and I'm going crazy for company. I figure if I take you to the lake, you'll at least talk a little on the way." said James.  
  
"A little? Heck, to hear Ash talk, that's all I do!" said Misty, making a face.  
  
James laughed. "Tell you what, go and get whatever you want to bring, and meet me back here in half an hour. We'll head for the lake then." he said.  
  
"Ok. I'll bring lunch, you bring the map." said Misty, taking Togepi from James and running for the bushes on the far side of the lake.  
  
* * *  
  
"Come on Misty! Just a few more feet!" James called down to the young red head.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me the lake was half way up a mountain?" Misty yelled back at him. She climbed a few more feet, and lay on the ledge where James was waiting, panting.  
  
"Because I knew you wouldn't come." said James, a wicked twinkle in his eye.  
  
Misty glared up at him. "Yeah, well, see if I go anywhere else with you mister!" she growled.  
  
"I think you'll forgive me when you see the lake." he said, tugging her to her feet. He led her to a patch of trees and told her to close her eyes. Eventually, she heard a stream and a few chirps. "Open your eyes Misty." said James softly.  
  
She opened her eyes to a paradise. A meadow surrounded by evergreens, with a crystal blue lake in the middle. A stream ran through from the lake and flowed down the mountain on the other side. Flowers carpeted the grass, and Butterfree, ledibas, and beedrill flew from one to the other. Pidgey and Pidgiotto's were perched in the trees, watching them. A small group of sandshrew played in the far end. "Wow." she breathed. "You were right James. This was worth the climb."  
  
"I know. I found out about this place when I was a kid. My grandpa brought me here, just before he passed away, saying that this was my retreat now, like it had been his for years. It was part of the family lands, but no one knows about it now."  
  
"Does anyone else ever come here?" she asked, putting down a squirming Togepi. He immediately toddled over to a passing Butterfree and patted it on the foot, chattering at it happily.  
  
"Not as far as I know. I've been coming up here for about nine years now, and I've never seen anyone else." he said. He put the picnic basket down on the blanket he had just spread and opened the lid. "Do you have any bread or something in here?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, there's some biscuits from breakfast in there, but what do you need them for?" she asked.  
  
"I want to show you something incredible." he said, smiling. He found the biscuits and crumbled them up. Standing, he walked to the center of the meadow and whistled a high trill. Immediately a large Pidgiotto flew down from a nearby tree, and landed on his arm, rubbing its head against his cheek. "Come here Misty." he said, gesturing her over. She approached timidly. "Pidge, buddy, this is Misty." he said. "Stroke her neck and back. She loves that."  
  
"Are you sure she won't mind?" asked Misty. When he nodded, she reached out and stroked the wild bird. She closed her eyes and trilled with pleasure.  
  
"She likes you." James smiled at the enraptured look on the girls face. "Pidge, will you show us your new nestlings?" asked James.  
  
"Pidge! Otto!" trilled the bird. She swooped towards a low, wide branching tree at the far end of the meadow and disappeared in it's leaves.  
  
"Have you ever seen a nest of Pidgey?" asked James. He pulled her over to the tree.  
  
"No! Have you?" she asked breathlessly.  
  
"Yeah. Every year I try to come up here for early spring. Pidge always shows me her latest nestful." he said, smiling. The crept up close to the tree and pulled some branches aside. Nestled in a large cup of down and grass, were three baby Pidgey, still in their down feathers. Their mother stood beside them, preening proudly. They blinked up at the two humans curiously.  
  
"James! They're adorable!" whispered Misty. She gazed awestruck at the hatchlings.  
  
"I know. I love seeing them. It's a special treat that keeps me going all year." They carefully let the branches fall back into place and walked back to the picnic blanket, Pidge following. James let the bird land on his arm and stroked her back. "Beautiful babies Pidge. Thanks for letting us see them." He handed her some biscuits and let her fly back to the nest.  
  
"James, when did you get to know a wild Pidgiotto well enough to see her nest?" asked Misty.  
  
James lay back on the blanket and closed his eyes, soaking up the sun. "When I stopped a pair of Ekans from eating her and her first eggs. She had fought them so long she was near fainting. I beat 'em, and gave her some potion. Been friend's with her ever since." he said.  
  
"That's so nice of you!" she said in surprise.  
  
He cracked an eye to look at her. "Why so surprised? I can be nice ya know."  
  
"Well...um..." stammered Misty.  
  
He grinned at her. "I get it. The dreaded team Rocket member, mean as an unfed Charizard and twice as dangerous." he snorted. "Yeah right. We may be a little mean to people to get what we want, but Jess and I never hurt anyone seriously. At least we try not too." he said.  
  
"That's something atleast." said Misty. A sudden splash interrupted them. A Poliwag had jumped out of the water and was walking towards a berry bush on the far bank. Misty grinned. "That reminds me! I'm hungry!" she opened the basket and pulled out some sandwiches, soda, carrot sticks, and cheese and crackers. She gave James a little grin. "I've got a little treat. Close your eyes."  
  
James obediently shut his eyes. "What are you doing, putting pepper on the ham and rye, cause you know I'm claiming that!" he said, grinning.  
  
"Would I do something like that?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"True, but that's not what it is." said Misty. "Ok, open your eyes."  
  
James opened his eyes and looked down. A large chunk of cherry pie was in front of him. "Where did you get this?" asked James, drooling slightly.  
  
"There was a woman selling them in town today. I bought one for Ash and Tracy, and one for me and you." she shrugged. "I was going to cut it in half and give you one of them, but this is easier."  
  
"And I'm more likely to get some this way." said James, taking a huge bite. "Meowth loves sweets."  
  
"So does Ash. Doughnuts are not safe around that kid!" said Misty, giggling.  
  
"I know. I saw him eat once. It was scary!" said James, wiping up the last of the cherry juice with his finger.  
  
Misty suddenly burst out laughing. "James! Look at that!" she gasped.  
  
"What?" when he looked, he laughed too. A few Butterfree had taken a liking to Togepi and were flying him around the meadow, him giggling the entire way.  
  
"I'll never get him home now!" said Misty. She dusted the crumbs off her shirt and stood up. "I'm going to fish a little, then go swimming. Will you keep an eye on Togepi, if you're just going to lie there like a lump?" said Misty grinning.  
  
James scowled and threw a carrot stick at her. "I'm not a lump!" he said indignantly.  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Well, I'm not!"  
  
"What ever you say James." said Misty walking towards the lake and grinning.  
  
* * *  
  
Misty tossed her pole down in disgust. "I can't catch a thing!" she whined, flopping down beside James and Togepi, who were napping.  
  
James opened a bleary eye. "Did you bait the hook?" he muttered.  
  
"Of course! And still zip!" she grumbled.  
  
James sat up and stretched, then looked around. "Well, since you couldn't fish, how about a swim? I'm hot, and we still have an hour before we have to start back."  
  
Misty nodded. "Fine with me. I'm hot too." She stood up and started to take off her shirt. James' eyes nearly popped from his head.  
  
"What are you doing?!" he yelled, covering his eyes quickly.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" she asked, pausing and looking at him like he was nuts.  
  
"You aren't going to change here are you?" he asked, keeping his eyes tightly covered.  
  
Misty started to laugh. "Of coures not! Look James!" she said, throwing her shirt over his head.  
  
He peeked through his fingers cautiously, then opened them all the way. Misty was wearing her bathing suit under her outfit, and was laughing her head off at him. "It's not funny! What did you want me to think? You started ripping your shirt off..." he muttered. Then he got an evil little grin on his face. "But Misty, who said anything about bathing suits?"  
  
"What do you mean James?" she asked.  
  
"Well, when I said swim, who said anything about suits? I was thinking skinny dipping." he said, taking his white jacket off, then his black shirt.  
  
Misty smirked. "Yeah right. You're the one who got so nervous when I took my shirt off. No way you'd go skinny dipping."  
  
He took his pants off revealing a pair of black swimming trunks. "You know me too well." He muttered. Folding his clothes, he watched her dip her toes in the water. Then he got an evil little grin on his face. You could practically see the little horns grow on his head. "Hey Misty!" he called.  
  
"What?" she called back, stepping farther into the water.  
  
"I dare you to swim a lap around the lake naked!" he yelled at her.  
  
She lost her footing and fell in the water, shrieking in surprise. "What?" she yelled at him after she had resurfaced, steam rising from her wet, totally red face.  
  
"You heard me. I dare you to swim a lap of the lake naked." He jumped back from the splash she aimed at him.  
  
"No way on god's green earth!" she screamed at him. She humphed and turned her back to him, crossing her arms.  
  
"Chicken."  
  
"I am not!" she said, turning back around and putting her fists on her hips.  
  
"You are too. Or you'd do it!"  
  
She grinned evilly. "I'm not taking my suit off just so you can wear it instead of the the one you're wearing now!"  
  
James' eyes narrowed. "And what do you mean by that?"  
  
"Just that you seem to prefer women's clothes to men's."  
  
James silently seethed. "I don't want to dress like that all the time! Jessie makes me! She says it'll confuse the enemy! I say it'll just make people think I'm a cross dresser, but she doesn't listen!"  
  
"Yeah yeah. So you say."  
  
James growled. "Ok, that's it." he jumped in the water after her and pushed her under, laughing victoriously. Of course, that required immediate retaliation.  
  
* * *  
  
"I haven't relaxed like that in a long time." said Misty, sighing. The sun was going down, and Togepi was snoozing in her arms. "Thanks for taking me up there."  
  
"My pleasure." said James, walking beside her with his hands in his pockets. "I've never taken anyone else up there before, ya know."  
  
"Really? Then why did you bring me?" asked Misty in surprise.  
  
James shrugged. "Not a clue. I figured I'd go up there alone like I usually do, then I just asked you." he shrugged again.  
  
"Well, I appreciate it, anyway." said Misty. They fell silent until they got to the lake where they usually met. "Well James, will I see you tomorrow?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, probably. Jessie's still out of town on that big mission, and Meowth hasn't come back from the center."  
  
"Good. I want to show you something tomorrow. It's not as neat as the meadow, but it's still neat." she said. She started to walk away, then turned and said, "And James, if you have them, wear normal clothes, and not your uniform. You might just get us arrested." she said, grinning.  
  
He grinned back. "Sure thing Misty. I've got a pair of jeans somewhere."  
  
"Good! See ya tomorrow." she called, and disappeared behind some bushes.  
  
* * *  
  
James lay in his sleeping bag that night, thinking. Why did I take her there? I've never taken anyone there before. Why her? Why now? He rolled over and lay on his stomach. I know grandpa said there was one exception, but for the life of me I can't remember what it is. He dozed off, still thinking about it.  
  
~Dream~  
  
"Jimmy! Come on Jimmy! It's not too much farther!" called an old man to a small child with purple hair.  
  
"I'm coming Grandpa!" he gasped. "It's just hard to get up there!"  
  
"It's worth it!" said the old man with a smile. Finally the boy reached the ledge and sat panting. "See! I told you you could do it!" he said. The little boy grinned at the man, showing two missing front teeth.  
  
"What did ya wanna show me, grandpa?" asked the little boy.  
  
"A family secret." said the old man. "Before our family had a lot of money, like it does now, we lived up here. It was beautiful then. When I sold most of the land here and moved the family to the big city, and our big house, I sold all the land we owned...except this meadow." he said, pulling aside some bushes.  
  
The little boy's eyes grew as big as saucers. "Wow grandpa! It's so pretty!" he gasped.  
  
"I know. This little meadow was the entire reason I settled here." said the old man. "And I'll tell you why. It's got a bit of a spell on it."  
  
The child's eyes grew wider still. "A spell?" he asked.  
  
"Yep. The official story is, whoever you bring up here if it's the opposite sex, is the one you're going to marry." said the old man. He smiled, remembering. "I brought your grandma here when I was twenty and she was about sixteen. Funny thing is, I thought she was just a little pest before then." he smiled at his grandson. "That's often how these things work out, isn't it?" he said.  
  
"Why did you bring me up here grandpa?" asked the little boy.  
  
"Because, I'm giving it to you, Jimmy. No one else in the family knows it's here, and the locals sure don't, at least, not anymore. I came up here when the hustle and bustle of life got to be too much for me. I hope you can too, Jimmy." he smiled and put his hand on the boy's shoulder, then started to cough violently.  
  
"Grandpa? Are you ok?" asked the child, worriedly.  
  
The old man sat up and took some deep breaths. "I'm fine Jimmy. But promise me you'll remember what I've told you today." he said.  
  
"I will grandpa. I promise." said the little boy, looking older than his seven years. Then a voice broke the comfortable silence between them.  
  
"Master Thomas! Master James! It is time to return home!" called the family butler.  
  
The old man stood slowly. "Time to go Jimmy. Remember what I told you."  
  
~End Dream~  
  
James woke up with a start. Two words summed up his thoughts quite nicely. "Oh shit."  
  
* * *  
  
James sat staring at the fire as Meowth bounded through the bushes. "Hiya James! Meowth is back, and fully charged!" he said, flexing his claws. James grunted. Meowth frowned. "What's wrong wit' you?" he asked, planting himself in front of James with the air of someone who wasn't planning on moving anytime soon.  
  
"Nothing. I was just thinking about a dream I had last night." said James, frowning.  
  
"'Bout what?" said Meowth.  
  
"Something I haven't thought about in years that's a total load of crap." said James. He looked at his watch and stood up. "I've got somewhere to go. I'll be back before dark." He got up and started rummaging through his pack.  
  
"What are you looking for, where are you going, who are you going with, and will you be back before the storm?" said Meowth in a rush.  
  
"My jeans, I don't know, none of your business, and I don't know." said James calmly. He took off his jacket and pants, putting on the jeans and a regular jacket. He put his rocket clothes away, and got ready to go.  
  
"What's goin' on James, you got a date or sumpthin'?" said Meowth. When James didn't reply, he started to laugh. "You?! Wit a date?! Bwahahahahaha!"  
  
James blushed hotly and glared at him. He walked away without saying a word.  
  
* * *  
  
"Misty, where are you going?" asked Ash. "You've been gone most of the time we've been here. Where you been sneaking off to?"  
  
"Nowhere. I just need some time away from guys, that's all." said Misty. She checked her wallet, then picked up Togepi.  
  
"But Tracy, you and me were going to go for dinner tonight!" said Ash.  
  
Misty stopped short. "Oh no! I forgot. Can we do it tomorrow? And can I bring a friend?" she said.  
  
"Why not?" said Ash easily. He suddenly got an evil little grin on his face. "Wait. What is this friend?"  
  
Misty started to blush. "What do you mean?" she asked uneasily.  
  
"Ya know what? I think I know where you've been these past couple of days. You've been with a guy haven't you!"  
  
"WHAT? What in the world would make you think that?!" asked Misty.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing. Aren't you going to be late?" said Ash, changing the subject.  
  
"AUGH! I am! Bye Ash!" she said, racing for the pond.  
  
"Have fun on your date!" Ash yelled after her. A branch from her quick passing slapping him in the face was his only reply.  
  
* * *  
  
Misty, you know I hate surprises." said James, frowning. He tugged at his blindfold. "And this thing isn't helping!"  
  
"Calm down, we're almost there." she said, turning a corner. She pulled him to a stop. "Alright, you big baby. You can take it off now."  
  
James snatched off the cloth, and gasped. They were in a large enclosure, and Pokemon were everywhere! Groups of Chansey were comparing eggs in the far corner, and two Rydon were picking fruit off a tree close by. A large bunch of Eevee was chasing a ball, and dozen Charmander were playing tag, running all over the enclosure. And there were many, many more. Pokemon of all shapes, sizes, and types were running in this big enclosed space. "Where ARE we? " asked James, breathlessly.  
  
"It's a Pokemon breeding center. Trainers leave their Pokemon here and come get them when they reach a certain level." said Misty, smiling. "I found out about this place yesterday. They're always looking for volunteers to help feed and play with the Pokemon, since there's always so many here. I thought we'd both enjoy this."  
  
"This is amazing! They actually let people come in and play with them?" he asked.  
  
"Sure. They screen you of course, but Gym leaders and their friends are always welcome." said Misty, grinning mischievously. "As long as they don't steal anyone, of course."  
  
James smiled and held up his hand. "I hereby promise not to steal any pokemon in this facility as long as I'm with Misty." he said.  
  
" 'Or any other time.' " Said Misty, glaring at him.  
  
James sighed. "Or any other time." he said.  
  
Misty smiled. "Good." She grabbed his arm. "Now, let's go play with some Pokemon!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Misty, what's wrong with that little Gastly over there?" said James, putting down the tiny Pikachu he had been tickling in the tummy.  
  
Misty looked and smiled sadly. "That's Smoke. His owner was in an accident soon after he left him here, and he's been here ever since. The center has tried to find him a new Trainer, but he's refused all of them. He doesn't want a new master, he wants his old one." she said. "Everyone here has tried to cheer him up, but it just doesn't work." She looked down at the smiling Polywag in her arms. "I wish we could do something to help him, but no one can." she put him down, and allowed him to nudge her over to the pond where a group of Polywag were playing.  
  
"Poor little guy." whispered James. He stood up and walked over to the little ghost pokemon. "Hey fella. I'm sorry to hear about your Trainer." he said softly.  
  
Gastly looked up at him, angrily. "Gas!! Stly! ly! Ga!" he said.  
  
James held up his hands in a warding gesture. "Hey! No harm meant!" he said quickly. "I just thought you might like some company."  
  
Gastly snorted. "Ga!" it said contemptuously. It brought up an illusion of James throwing a pokeball, and a miserable Gastly coming out.  
  
James smiled. "I see. You think I'm here to try and persuade you I'm the perfect replacement for your trainer, don't you." he said.  
  
"Gas!" said Gastly, nodding.  
  
"Well, I'm not. I just thought you might want someone to vent to. I know I'd get frustrated with people coming up to me and trying to make me forget Growly if he ever died." said James. He sat down against the tree Gastly had been floating under.  
  
"Gas? Gastly?" said Gastly, curious.  
  
"Who's Growly? He's my best friend. He's my pet Growlithe that I've had since I was ten years old. I've not seen him for over a year now, though." said James.  
  
The Gastly floated down to rest on the grass beside him. "Gast?" it said.  
  
"Why? Because I'm a runaway." said James, laughing at Gastly's stunned look.  
  
"Gastly! Ga?" said Gastly.  
  
"Because my parents are total pricks." said James. "I don't normally swear, but it's the truth. They're a pair of 'high society'." James snorted. "Stuck up snobs more like it. I ran off when I was twelve and engaged to a little priss named Jessiebell. God! What a little troll she was! Not in looks so much, but in attitude. Do you know she even had a 'proper' way to eat spagetti?" said James. Gastly looked at him funny. "It's true! I had to get out of there. I told Growly to stay there and watch over my parents. Pricks though they may be, they're still my parents, and I have to keep an eye on them. But listen to me! I'm babbling on when I told you to vent!" James gestured grandly. "Please, go ahead."  
  
Gastly looked surprised, then a little sad, then sheepish. "Gas. Ga. Gastly." it said softly.  
  
"You don't feel as bad as you did? Why's that?" said James innocently.  
  
Gastly shot him an amused look. "Gastly. Ly. Ast. Ly. Gastly ly." it said.  
  
James laughed. "Your master would be angry? And he'd kick your transparent butt for moping?" he repeated. "Surely not!"  
  
Gastly laughed. "Gastly!"  
  
"So now you're going to go out there and find a trainer that'll make you proud huh?" he said.  
  
"Ga!"  
  
"That's great. I'm proud of you." said James, standing. He smiled at Gastly again, then turned to find Misty standing there looking at him, smiling. "Misty! How long have you been standing there?" he asked.  
  
"Heard the whole thing. I knew about Jessiebell, but did you really run away when you were just twelve?" she asked sadly.  
  
"Yep. No big deal, though." said James, shrugging.  
  
"No big deal? James, how old are you, anyway?" asked Misty.  
  
"Eighteen." said James.  
  
"Wow. You've been away from home that long?" she said.  
  
James shuddered. "Believe me, it's not long enough to block out the memories."  
  
'Was it really that bad?" she asked.  
  
"Worse. My parents never beat me, but they never really cared about me either. I think the only ones that did were my grandpa and Growly." he said, a touch of sadness in his features.  
  
Misty sniffed. "That's awful!"  
  
James grinned. "None of that! We came here to have fun, and by golly, that's what were going to do!" he said. He picked her up and dropped her in the pool with the water pokemon, who laughed at the sputtering redhead. Neither noticed Gastly getting a really sneaky look on his face, and float off to an attendant.  
  
* * *  
  
"Are you ready to go?" asked James, standing. "The sun's going down."  
  
"I guess." said Misty, putting down the baby spearow she had been playing with. "I really don't want to though."  
  
"I know, but we have too." said James, taking her arm and walking with her to the door.  
  
"Wait!" called an attendant. He ran up carrying a pair of pokeballs. "Congratulations. Smoke's chosen you. Be good to him." he said. He handed James Smoke's pokeball. James took it, looking stunned. "And here's his partner, Jimmy." he continued, handing another ball to Misty. "You can't have one without the other."  
  
Misty looked just as stunned as James. "But, I don't understand! What's going on?" she half yelled.  
  
'It's easy. The trainer that died had two Pokemon. One was Smoke. Jimmy was the other. They go together. It's a matched set." the man shrugged. "They're both quite powerful. You shouldn't have any problem with either of them. Enjoy." The man jogged away.  
  
"Man." said Misty, looking at the little ball in her hand. "I wasn't expecting this when I decided to come here."  
  
"Neither was I." said James. "Take Jimmy out and see what he is."  
  
"Ok. Jimmy, I choose you!" yelled misty, throwing the ball.  
  
A Drowsee came out and smiled at her. "Drow? Drowsee!" He said. He offered his paw for her to shake.  
  
Misty smiled. "Um, hi. It's nice to meet you." she said, shaking the outstretched paw. "Um, to work with a psychic type, don't you have to be psychic?" she asked him.  
  
Drowsee looked at her, then closed it's eyes. You can understand me now?  
  
Misty shrieked and fell backwards. "What was that?!"  
  
"What?" asked James, alarmed. He looked around, but didn't see anything.  
  
"Jimmy! I think he... spoke to me!" she said. She looked at the nodding Drowsee.  
  
"I know. I heard him." said james. "All pokemon can say their names."  
  
"NO! He spoke to me in my head." she said. "Didn't you?"  
  
Indeed. I hope to enjoy many battles with you Misty.  
  
"Misty, think of the battles you can fight with a psychic Pokemon!" said James.  
  
"That's what he just said!" said Misty.  
  
Jimmy looked at Misty, then at James. Are you two mates? he asked.  
  
Misty blushed bright red. "Where in the world did you get that idea?" she asked.  
  
From your mind. You seem to care for him. And he does the same for you. He looked at her closely. I can see the thought embarrasses you. I will not speak of it again until you acknowledge it.  
  
"Um, thanks, I think. Let's go home. Ash and Tracy are gonna flip when they see you." she said. She called him back into his pokeball, but not before he sent a little thought message to Smoke. Plans had to be made.  
  
* * *  
  
(The following is translated form Jimmy and Smoke's talk that night)  
  
"Is your Mistress asleep?" asked Smoke.  
  
"Yes. She had to explain things to those two she travels with, and that took a while." said Jimmy, chuckling.  
  
"Tell me about it. The master travels with a girl and a Meowth. The Meowth can speak human, but other than that isn't remarkable." said Smoke.  
  
"Bah. Enough about them. Did you understand what I sent you today?" asked Jimmy.  
  
"Yes. I saw it too. If the master and mistress aren't mates, then they should be. They are highly compatible, and get along well." said Smoke.  
  
"Indeed. The question is, what are we going to do about it?" said Jimmy, frowning.  
  
"Well, can't you put people to sleep?" said Smoke.  
  
"Yes, but what does that have to do with..." Jimmy trailed off and started to smile. "I can put them to sleep, and you can hypnotize. I get it."  
  
"Uh-huh. Any little dreams we could come up with, maybe?" said Smoke, grinning wickedly.  
  
"Oh, I think we can come up with something." said Jimmy, grinning back.  
  
"We have one problem." said Smoke.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
'The boss is a bad guy."  
  
"Ah. Yes, that does pose a problem."  
  
"He doesn't want to be, but he's been a Rocket so long, he doesn't think he can do anything else."  
  
"We'll just have to prove him wrong then, won't we?  
  
* * *  
  
(still translated)  
  
"Will you shut up!? You're gonna wake 'em up, and then where would we be? A fanged face staring at her isn't the best thing to wake up to!" said Smoke.  
  
"Oh be silent! I am not going to awaken them!" snapped Jimmy. "Now, I've made sure she's in a deep sleep. Carefully insert the dream we fabricated. Then we shall do the same for the master."  
  
"Easy as Pokechow." Smoke floated over to Misty, softly glowing. The glow intensified slightly, making Misty's lips twist into a smile.  
  
"Well done! Now for the Master!" said Jimmy. They slunk off through the bushes, leaving Misty to enjoy her dream.  
  
* * *  
  
~Dream~  
  
"Huh? Where am I?" said Misty in a daze. She looked around the ball room filled with people in costume. Jolteon, Garados, Flareon, and many others were the costume norm. The people were swirling around the dance floor smoothly, having a good time. She looked down at the dress she was wearing, and the mask in her hand. Flowing blue silk, hugging tightly to her body with a mermaid-like tail and slight tucks in the back of the gown, and the mask with fins on the top, sides, and around the edge identified her as a vaporeon. "This has to be the strangest dream I've had in a long time." she muttered. Shrugging slightly, she put on the mask, which only came to the bridge of her nose. "Might as well have fun with it." She mingled with the other people, then made her way over to the snack table. Pouring herself some punch, she leaned against a pillar and scanned the dance floor. Everyone was out there, with no one left over. Everyone had a partner but her. She sighed slightly, only to hear another sigh right beside her. She looked around the other side of the pillar to see a young man in an Arbok costume. The tail trailed to the floor, but didn't drag. The hood of the costume flared over his shoulders like a cape. The mask completely covered his head except for his mouth. He noticed her looking at him, but she couldn't see his expression.  
  
"Hello." he said, waving slightly. He smiled at her. "Care to dance, since you seem to be at loose ends too?"  
  
"Why not?" She said, smiling back. They went out to the dance floor, and swept into a waltz. He kept his hand properly around her waist, the other holding her other hand, leading her in the dance. "You dance very well." she said.  
  
"I grew up learning how to dance." he said. "Yet another useless lesson. But it does come in handy occasionally. Especally when I want to dance with a lovely mermaid."  
  
Misty blushed, which could clearly be seen because of her mask. "Thank you."  
  
"No, thank you. I was dying of boredom just standing there. And the other guests can't discuss anything except who's getting married, who's having an affair, or other things like that. I think they would keel over if I walked up to one of them and asked if they had seen the Tauros vs. Tyranitars game last night."  
  
Misty laughed. "I still can't believe the Tauros lost. That last play was brilliant. Stiwritski is a genius coach."  
  
The young man froze, surprised. "You watch football?" he said.  
  
"Yeah. My sisters can't believe it." She laughed again. "It's such an indelicate sport."  
  
The man chuckled. "My parents prefer polo. It's so much easier to have the rapidash do the running."(A.N. and for all those polo players out there, sorry, I know zip about it.) They danced and talked for what seemed like hours, then the chime rang, signaling twelve o'clock. "Ah, the time when all good cinderella's run away in fright." said the man.  
  
Misty laughed. "Just hush and take off your mask, you know that's what it means."  
  
"I know I know. But before you run screaming into the night when you see my face, I want to thank you for a most enjoyable evening." he said. He bent and kissed her hand, causing her to blush madly. She took off her mask, then waited for him to do the same. He looked at her for a little bit before reaching for his own ties. "I knew you were beautiful, but this is far beyond my expectations." He said. he untied the bow in the back of his head, then let the mask fall forward, revealing deep purple hair, and sparkling blue eyes.  
  
Misty gasped in surprise. "JAMES?"  
  
~End Dream~  
  
Misty sat up quickly, gasping. "God that was a weird dream." she muttered. She lay back down in her sleeping bag, cuddling a sleeping Togepi to her. "I'm never going to get back to sleep." she muttered.  
  
Mistress? May I ask what is troubling you? asked a quiet mental voice.  
  
Misty jumped a little, then laughed. "Sorry Jimmy. I'm not used to voices in my head yet." she said. "What are you doing up?"  
  
Merely thinking. And observing your friends dreams. Your friend Tracy is currently being chased by a giant pencil, I believe.  
  
"I can believe it." She said. "Can I ask you a question Jimmy?"  
  
Certainly Mistress.  
  
"What made Smoke choose James? And you choose me?"  
  
I did not make the decision. Smoke did. I too grieved for our lost master, but I knew he wouldn't want us to mourn forever. Smoke did not. We had long since decided not to split up the team, and I told him that whoever he chose as his future master, I would choose as well. He believed he would never choose, but he agreed. As it turned out, I made the right decision. I have gotten a wonderful new Mistress.  
  
Misty smiled at him. "Flatterer. What attacks do you know?"  
  
I currently know Psywave, Disable, Metronome, Hypnosis, Psychic, Headbutt, Teleport, Barrier, Confusion, and Dream Eater.  
  
Misty goggled at him. "Those are all very powerful attacks! What level are you at?"  
  
I am currently at level twenty two, Mistress.  
  
"How do you know all those attacks then?"  
  
My previous master believed in power, rather than strategy. While it taught me some wonderful attacks, I am low in defense capabilities. Barrier is my only defensive move. I also have few physical attacks.   
  
"But still! I think it's going to be fun, battling with you!"  
  
I thank you mistress.  
  
Misty yawned and smiled. "And Jimmy, one more thing. Call me Misty." she rolled over and went back to sleep, but still heard Jimmy get the last word in.  
  
Yes Misty. 


End file.
